fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Sibling Bonds/Script
Sibling Bonds/Script Part 1: Brothers and Sisters Before Battle *'Klein': Let me get this straight... We're all here to prove which pair of siblings is the most talented. *'Sanaki': Indeed—this realm will be our battlefield, apparently. *'Klein': But why am I here? I'm not your brother. *'Sanaki': Nor I your sister, but... I am Sanaki, Empress of Begnion! The Apostle! The voice of the goddess! And what's more, I refuse to let any other little sister prove herself of greater standing than me. So, to battle! *'Klein': What have I gotten myself into this time? After Battle *'Sanaki': You...you...beat us? Well, I suppose it's the right thing to do to concede defeat. After all, it's not every day that someone gets the best of me... Sanaki, Empress of Begnion! Part 2: Siblings of Thunder Befroe Battle *'Reinhardt': Olwen, retreat. I intend to keep you safe, Sister. Our opponents here are quote skilled—as worthy of being called Heroes as any I've ever met. Should the worst occur, I may not be able to protect you. *'Olwen': I refuse, Brother. I will stay right here where I can be of use. All I've ever wanted is to fight at your side. So command me all you like, Reinhardt. I will still obey my heart. *'Reinhardt': My, my—you've grown into quite the formidable woman. You've chosen to go your own path at last. And still for now, you choose to ride alongside mine. Very well. Into battle. After Battle *'Reinhardt': Our paths end here, Sister. But did you witness it? Their strength...their strategy...Magnificent! *'Olwen': They were adversaries that I will not soon forget. Wonderful, every one of them. Best of all, their victory should free us from the contract that binds us here. Perhaps we will meet again in some other world, where they will want us at their side. *'Reinhardt': If that is our fate, I would wish for only one thing, Sister. That you and I should not be parted. Part 3: Courage and Devotion Befroe Battle *'Lachesis': Ah, there you are--the siblings that everyone keeps talking about. Well, the winner in this battle of sibling supremacy is clear. My dear brother, Eldigan, has already won the day by virtue of his good looks alone. He sets the standard for older brothers. Yes, i say! Raise high the banner for Eldigan! Still, let's settle this matter once and for all. After Battle *'Lachesis': We lost? And yet losing...has never felt like such a relief. I feel like a strange weight has lifted from my shoulders. Just being here with my brother is all I could ever want. I dearly hope you feel the same. Siblings—forever. How the thought brightens my day. *'Eldigan': You have all shown your strength. And so i lower my sword—a bitter moment for a true knight. Duty is my code, so though you broke the contract that binds us...I find it as disheartening as losing a liege. What am I to do with myself now? *'Lachesis': Eldie... Let us return to our home. After all, you once promised to return to our castle one day. *'Eldigan': Heh. I suppose I did. So, perhaps that will be my next destination. Travelers, you have my thanks. Next we meet, I hope to raise my sword in service to you. Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts